A Land without Magic
by Raku Ichijou
Summary: Yo, What's up Guys. THis is Ichijou-san here for a new thing I'm doing. I'm collaborating with someone and I'm hoping this lasts.


Raku: WHAT'S UP GUYS! IT'S RAKU HERE BACK FOR ANOTHER STORY

Jerry: Yo, I'm Jerry, one of Raku's OCs come to life. Or am I a real person?

DR: Why don't we just start

In a world where Magic is outlawed, one boy will soon find out that magic is real and soon find out his life would change one day

Our story begins in a small town off the eastern coast of Fruelia where a boy named Lee lives. This is where our story, his story, and a kitten's story all begin.

Lee's POV

I walked through town admiring the heat from the vents near the sidewalk. The vendors were selling some great parts, which I made note of the price to make sure I get some profit for if I resold a part I bought. Ever since dad died, me and mom had it rough, and I swore that I would provide. Anyway, no matter what, I just hope I will be able to help. Truth is that I work for a company that buys the parts then sells them to others at a higher price. I know its a risky job but the pay is ok plus I just stay alone I have always been alone even when dad was around mom said,"I want you to be a strong. Your dad and I don't want you to be like us, people who have already succumbed to the laws of the world we were born into. Bring back that which was banished because without it, the inanimate will continue their reign over us." I didn't know what they meant at the time, but I probably won't know ever.

"Lee-san, how's your mother?" I heard a vendor ask me. I replied," She's doing fine. She says,'tell everyone who tries to pick me up to not push their luck.'" The vendor backed off with a disappointed look on his face.

-Another place-

I was walking down a street that felt familiar. Somebody was limping down the street towards me. I rushed to their side, helping them stand when I could. They looked at me and I saw Cat eyes in the head of a scruffy guy. It was almost as if he were in many battles due to the scar over his left eye.

"Save the kitten at 4th and Wright. please do for it will perish if you do not.

-Reality-

I woke up from that journey at the corner of Carver Street and Wright Lane.I looked around and saw what was going on. Just my luck. The average distance between 4th and Wright from Carver was about 20 meters. I could see 10 meters ahead of me, meaning I'll be able to see the street corner in 40 paces.I walked 20 and saw a man with a kennel running in my direction. I thought," He might be the one i might be looking for " I stop the man and see the man from my dreams but without the cat eyes. I then heard a little boys voice saying,"Help me." It was faint but I listened closely and heard a kitten mewling the forehead of the cat was a yellow star on its head and it looked straight at me. I wrenched the kennel from the man and started running. I asked it in mid-sprint, "Were you the one speaking earlier? " It meowed at me and nodded like it understood me.

I looked at the man, who had a startling resemblance to the man from my dreams. I ran, knowing I'd be scolded for stealing from him in the first place and know that I'd get my ass kicked.

-At Lee's home

I asked the cat about why I had to save it and how it knew just mewled and rubbed its head against my arm. I chuckled at the cute spectacle and scratched the cat behind its ear. A strange light then began to surround the kitten. I looked away, afraid the light might blind me. When I looked, a naked girl was on my arm. I jumped in surprise, which made her laugh.

"Thank you, brave one, for helping me out of that cage," she said to me. "W-who are you?" I asked in a nervous voice, blushing and embarrassed. "I am a being of a goddess of the elves. I am who they call La Mara."

Raku: And that's where we'll end it off.

Jerry: Yeah, this was originally started by me and seeing the next chapter's a bit hard right now.

DR: Just finish this so I can go back to the shadows

Raku: Well, fine.

Jerry: Yeah. let's get this done so I can start envisioning the next chapter.

DR: So remember, reader. Check out Ichijou Raku regularly or follow him for updates on stories. Check out his other ones.

Jerry: Yep, and make sure to be anxious for what happens after the-

Everyone: Tsuzuku!


End file.
